DARTH VADER SENT TO HIGHSCHOOL DXD
by areusrules
Summary: The tyrant vader has died . Fulfilled his task of balancing the force . but his rest shall never be . he has a new task given to him by the force . what will Vader do with his new life
1. Chapter 1 : The force's final task

**I Do NOT OWN ANYTHING **

It was finished . The prophecy had been fullfilled and the sith destroyed along with the jedi . The force had finally been put back into balance .

Vader was laying on the ramp of an imperial shuttle with his son . His suit was failing and would stop working at any given moment .

" Now my son ... leave me " Vader asked his son .

" No father . I must save you " The boy named luke said .

" You already have luke . Tell your sister you were right . ... you were right " Was the last thing the supposed tyrant Darth Vader said to his son before dying .

" Father ... Father " Tears threatened to spill from the sides of Lukes eyes as he went to the cockpit of the imperial shuttle . Luke knew he had to get himself and his father's body off of the soon to explode death star .

Unfortunately someone or something had other plans for his father because as soon as Luke entered the atmosphere a certain part of the ship combusted , Ripping pieces out of the ship and discarding scraps out to the atmosphere .

When Luke made his emergency landing at the shield generator he ran to check the ship . When He entered the cargo hold he found the entire area missing with nothing left . It happened to be that this was where Vaders body was meant to be ... and it was gone .

**Somewhere unknown**

" Anakin ... Anakin " Groaning at hearing someone call his name , a man opened his eyes . The color of these eyes was was a pale blue .

" Hello anakin . Its been a Long time " The Voice said whilst the man's eyes were still adjusting , his eyes looked in the direction of the voice . The voice sounded vaguely familiar but he couldn't place where he had heard it before . As his eyes finally adjusted he was perplexed , In front of him seemed to be a glowing white mass of force energy .

" Hello ... who's there " Anakin tried to say , but realised he couldnt speak . Looking down whilst trying to move he discovered his body was in that of a state of when he didnt wear his armor .

" Do not try to speak young one . whe can understand your thoughts " Hearing the voice speak again realization hit him . He was supposed to be dead , He had done what was needed and died complete .

" We are sorry but you are needed for another task , whilst is not as harsh . It will be almost equally important " The small mass in front of the disfigured man said .

" Why me ... I've done what was needed . Why can't i just die ... I want to be with her again " At the thought of padme ( his wife whom he believed he killed himself ) a small tear ran down his cheek at the thought of her .

" We are sorry anakin . We wished not to make another task for our child . But it has to be done . You are the only one able to surpass this task . You will be born into a new world . One that is in another reality . It has not reached space age technology yet . You will have your knowledge and your memories for you will need them . Your body will be nearly the same before your little ... accident . You will retain your abilities in the force and perhaps even reach the level you were once meant to have . Young skywalker you will need to keep an open mind , not everything in this new world will apear as it seems . But before that , We have someone who would like to speak to you "

Hearing this Vader was in rage . He was not allowed to pass on to see the only thing that had given him purpose . They dare ask him to do something after all they did to him " Ani ... "

And just like that all his anger ... hate and rage were gone . Hearing the voice of the being that has continued to captivate his heart long after her death . He shot his eyes open looking around desperately for his love and he was not disappointed . There she stood , Once where the mass was now stood Padme Amidala . His wife , The mother of his children , His sole purpose and anchor to happiness . She was his angel .

" Ani ... i've missed you . I've called out to you and now i get to see you " She said to him with the voice that had been able to keep the light in his dark heart . She walked over to him and reached out for his hand . On instinct he reached out to grab it . When he realized he was holding her hand he looked at his once missing arm , It was healing , healing at a rate which put most of the best medical facilities in the galaxy to shame . His legs and arms even his flesh was reappearing in parts that havent felt covered like they were supposed to in decades .

" Ive missed you padme " Came his voice once he found it , Quickly standing up and hugging her to him . refusing letting her go in fear of her dissapearing ( which is a very justified fear ) .

" I know ani . I could feel it , all your sorrow and Hate . But now i have a chance to see you once more " She replied with a few tears running down her cheaks which were wiped away by Anakin's now fully rejuvenated hand .

" Ani i want you to do this task . I also want you to move on . " When those few words hit his ears anakin was in shock .

" Why ... Why do you want me to do this ." He asked barely holding back his sorrow at being denied the one thing he wanted

" I want you to live . You can't pass on like others can ani . Being what you are you would always be stuck to the mortal plane and we would never be able to communicate . But doing this gives you another chance with your own fate . I want you to do this ani ... please " She cupped his cheak once she was finished talking , Kissing him . Giving all her love through the bond that they will always share .

" I love you ani ... I always will " Tears were no longer being held back and freely running down his face .

" I love you too padme . Im sorry for everything that I've done . I will do this task " He answered before kissing her once more . Whilst he was doing this the mass that was there split off of padme .

" It is time Skywalker . your new life is about to begin . Once again we are sorry our child " The entity said as the area they were in started to disintegrate . Holding padme to him as he looked around .

" It's okay ani ... i forgive you " The world around him closed off as he was dropped into the void and into his new life .


	2. Vaders New school

**This is Chapter 2 . Ive made a few small changes to a few things about the characters . mainly Vaders personality so he can live a semi normal life . though he does react the same he usually would he is just more patient ... for now . i hope nobody minds .**

**I do not own anything in this fanfiction**

" It's a boy " The doctor told a woman laying on the medical bed . Not a thing could be heard from the baby . No crying , not even his breathing could be heard .

"Is my baby okay " The woman whom is now Vaders mother was worried from not hearing her child .

" Ma'am there is nothing wrong he is just sleeping . He is a perfectly healthy boy " The doctor reassured the woman while bringing the boy to her in a blanket and hands him to her .

" Jane , honey what would you like his name to be " Said a man standing next to Vaders mum now known as jane . Jane smiles back at the man whom Vader guessed to be his supposed father .

" I think ... Anakin would be a good name for him " She answered no'one noticing the slight rattle of objects around the room , The flickering of lights as vader reacts to his own name .

" I think i like that name . so it's settled his name is Anakin Anderson " The man known as Derek had said . By this time Vader had calmed himself enough to stop everything from moving .

Ever since then Vaders life had had its ups , mainly having people to connect with . To call family , To have people be nice to you without fearing you . But then life always has its downs . For one like Vaders or now named Anakins almost uncontrollable eye color change depending on his mood . Since he first discovered that , He had been ohh so lucky to be alone when he fell over in the house one day . He had reacted to the pain that accidentally forced his power to manifest in his anger . Almost everything that wasn't balted down was thrown across the room . He had been able to catch his reflection , His eyes were bright , an almost glowing yellow iris around the pupil with a red outline . He had quickly moved everything back into place , And run to his room .

Another minus was that he found out his father Derek was into a few things that weren't good for his mother . For example , He had no issues with passing her around to his mates against her will , And that was something that Vader , No matter who he was would never agree to . Half the times Vader was inclined to murder his father in his sleep along with all his friends . But he knew for now he had to keep up appearances , for now that is .

**17 years later**

Vader had grown . He now stood at 6 ft 5 with no signs of stopping . He had finally let his hair grow out to what he once remembered it to be . It was back to being brown , long and curly . He had to get contact lenses to prevent people from seeing his eye color ( which were nearly always yellow at this point ) because he couldn't stop them anymore . His eye color were now a natural part of his body , replacing the once blue colour . Vader almost never smiled and only to his mother who he now saw her as . But his father . His father had taken to abusing his mother even more to the point where Vader was about to kill him . Him and his family had moved to japan over christmas . Planning for Vader to go to a new school .

" Now anakin you must behave at this school . I wont tolerate you getting kicked out again because you got cranky " Vader had been to quite a few schools , Nearly all of them ended in a blaze of glory as he had quite a temper when it came to people disrespecting him .

" Okay mum I'll try not to have it happen again " Smiles softly , but it disappears soon after as someone else walks into the room .

" You better you little shit I'm not paying for more damage because of you . You better do good here you understand " His father said to him . Not even realising that if Vader wanted ( which he really really did want to ) that he could kill him in less than a second .

" Okay father . I'll go to school " Was all Vader said as he walked out of the house in his Kuoh academy uniform . The uniform was the norm for kuoh academy students , white undershirt . black trousers and a black over coat .

" gahh why the hell do i have to wear this " Vader said as he walked towards the academy school yard with his backpack . His family lived almost 10 kilometers away from his new school .

**Kuoh academy grounds**

As Vader made his way onto the school yard nearly all chatter on the grounds stopped . Almost every female could basically be seen nearly vibrating in their places with hearts in their eyes , just as literally every male on the grounds was staring at him with unbridled fury on their faces . " This year is going to be very ... very tough" Thought Vader as he took a breath before walking forward .

" ohh my god look at him ... he is absolutely gorgeous "

" look at that basterd . Taking all the women from us . It's another kiba "

" look at his muscles . ohh my god what i wouldn't do to hang around his neck with my face against his "

" Fucking prick go ahead and die "

All the people on the grounds could be heard muttering something as he walked by , Well nearly everyone . A few people weren't speaking as they watched him . A certain girl wasn't actually looking at his face ... no she was looking at his pants...

She had a fairly healthy nose bleed as she was able to see his size , she thoughly passed out speaking gibberish , the only thing that could be made out was " that can't be natural ".

Another girl whom had deep red hair , a fair complexion , blue eyes and an almost unmatched bust was watching him with quite a few emotions of her face ... the most of which curiousity .

" buchou are you okay " a girl next to her said .

This girl had black hair . Violet eyes and a bust to rival the girl beside her .

" I'm fine Akeno ... I'm just interested in who he is " Said the red head pointing at Vader as he walked by . Vader stopped as he was pointed at and looks at them before continuing without a second glance .

" ara ara well that was something buchou . Did you feel that " said Akeno .

" Do you think he might have a sacred gear " said the redhead .

" Probably . Do you want to send koneko to watch him " replied akeno .

" Yes , that would help a great deal " Was all the girl said as she turned around from the window and sat back down .

" What was that feeling when he looked at us " She thought as she sat still remembering what it felt like . But right now she didnt have time to think . She had another boy to worry about getting into her peerage .

A knock on the door was heard before another girl with black hair and glasses walked into the room followed by a male student .

" Hello Sona what would you need today " The redhead said to the girl who entered the room .

" Nothing Rias , im just letting you know we are getting a new student today " Sona said to the redhead known as Rias .

" I know Sona . I've assigned Koneko to watch him " Rias told Sona

" Good , Well i guess that's it for now " Sona said to Rias before leaving the room .

**Classroom 3-B**

" Hey I heard we were getting a new transfer student today . Do you think she's gonna be hot " Said a bald boy named matsuda .

" I hope she has great Oppai and has no shame showing them to us " Giggled another boy with glasses known as motohama .

" Man what i wouldn't do for some Oppai right now " Said a third boy with brown hair as they took their seats .

" Bloody good for nothing perverts " about 90% of the girls said in unision .

" Alright everyone take your seats class is about to start " Came a feminine voice from the class door , this woman had white hair with blue eyes a slim figure with a large bust .

The three previous boys stood and stared at her for a moment before collecting their thoughts and sitting down .

" As you may have heard we may have a ... * Knock . knock . knock * Come in "

The door to the room opened and in stepped whom people of this world Call Anakin .

" Ahh you must be the new transfer student . please come in and introduce yourself " The homeroom teacher said to Vader . He stepped forward and slightly bowed to the class .

" My name is Anakin Anderson . I Come from a City in Canada named Montreal . I Recently moved here with my parents . I Hope we can All get along " Introduced Vader with a small smile that you could have missed if you didn't look Quick enough .

At his introduction came yet again the same results from the school yard . The Girls had hearts in their eyes and the boys were grumbling . However the Perverted trio as everyone calls them just had to ark up to perhaps the once most feared person to have leaved .

" What the hell are you doing here you good for nothing Pretty boy . I should beat you down and then I'll take the spot of most popular " Said Issei with his twisted logic as his friend hurled his book at Vader .

To say Vader was pissed would be an understatement . Not only did he have a shit morning .But people were saying things behind his back and he could hear it all . But the Guts of these children to show him disrespect to his face and throw something at him . Well lets just say Vader had reached his limit shortly after waking up to his father . And with that in mind ...

The Book was barely 30 cm from his face at the point when he decided to act . Catching it in front of him he proceded to projectile launch it at Matsuda ( the boy who threw it ) At a speed which seemed barely noticeable accept for the loud Thwack as it wedged itself to his face and launched him off his seat .

Vader picked up his bag and walked past the Trio . Putting his hand on Issei's shoulder and giving it a tight squeeze . Everyone around the room and perhaps in the surrounding classes could hear the cracking . With a smile on his face Vader leaned into issei's ear and whispered

" I hope we can get along and be friends from now on " Vader was itching for Issei to react . It would make things alot easier .

" I ... I hope so as well . My name is issei " Using his free hand on his only useable arm . Trying not to cry he signalled a hand shake which Vader accepted after letting go .

" Thank you . I'm Glad we ahhh ... sorted out our differences " After the hand shake Vader yet again Placed his hand on Isseis surely broken shoulder and forced him to sit as he walked on to the seats at the back of the class . prefereably the one next to the window .

From That point onward Vader was known as The Twisted prince of Kouh ... And it certainly annoyed him .


	3. Chapter 3 The reveal

**Sorry i didnt update recently . ill be doing updates for this story as often as possible . usually a day or 2 after each chapter .**

**I do not own anything**

Vader never liked being followed . Whether it was from the spies Sidious used to send to watch him or when bounty hunters once tired to kill him as a Jedi . One thing was for sure , He always hated it ; So when he sensed the small white haired girl following him ( on more than one occasion ) He reached into her mind without her noticing ( mainly because he didnt neccisarily want to be found out yet ) Apparently she was sent to follow him by another student , Namely the student whom he found out is named Rias Gremory .

She had been following Vader for about 2 weeks now and it had become annoying pretty quickly . Though he let it happen because she was a good source of information ... even without her knowing .

**Koneko's Persepective**

It was sunday . The day of issei's supposed date with the fallen angel he thinks is named Yuuma . But Rias had told everyone not to interfere , and let him die .

Now she was watching a boy walk down the pavement on the way back from school . She was currently a few hundred feet ahead of him on his path , and she was getting bored .

" Why did i have to be the one to do this . I've been watching him for two weeks now and Buchou still hasn't told me to stop . arrgh " There it was again , Sometimes over the last few weeks there would be a sudden light pain in her head , She could never explain it or identify where it came from , but it was surely getting annoying .

When Koneko was tasked with watching Vader she basically jumped at the idea . She just wanted to stop having to watch that pervert Issei * Shivers * That boy was surely disgusting .

But now all she had to do was watch the boy known to her as Anakin Anderson . Which at first she thought would be interesting ... seeing as how he thrashed the kendo club .

**Flashback 11 Days ago**

Anakin had walked up to the kendo club at Kuoh academy and requested to become a member . When he asked this the girls nearly flatout refused , But then Anakin challenged them ... All of them at once

" If you can all beat me I'll go . If i win i become leader of the club " The girls were surprised and nearly burst out laughing . But they foolishly accepted .

Anakin had taken a boken and stood in the centre of the room . All the girls stood around him with their own and prepared to lay into this guy who stupidly challenged them .

A huge crowd had started to appear in the foyer of the club to watch . Including 4 students by the names of Rias Gremory , Akeno Himejima , Koneko Tojo and Kiba Yuuto ; They all watched with interest as one boy stood against the entire Kendo club .

As soon as Murayama started all the other girls launched to make quick work of him as Anakin all but grinned .

The girls all swung at once to hit him , as soon as they did almost everyone in the room was shocked ... * Thud *

As the blades came within striking distance Anakin had contorted his body at an almost unnatural angle and struck one of the opposing girls behind him in the side of the neck , nearly instantaneously knocking her out , making her collapse as a heap on the ground .

He used his left hand as a pivot and propelled himself through the set of girls to his right . His boken smashing one of them squarly in the face shortly before they too hit the ground . He landed on his feet whilst grabbing one of the two girls infront of him .

Pulling her in front to him , she took a hit from Murayama before being hit on the head by Vaders boken .

Murayama had been angered for being used to hit her own members before she swung at him again in hopes of hitting him .

To everyone else's awe and amazement ; Vader leapt over her and the boken Striking the 4th member of the Kendo club . Now it was just Katase and Murayama left fighting him as the rest gave up .

Katase lunged at Vader and he met her swing with his own . Shattering both Boken in the middle . As the splinters hit the floor he lunged at katase . Grabbing her hand and squeezing , Making her release her blade ; Falling to the ground while holding her hand and crying , Vader left her to deal with the final member .

With just himself and Murayama standing he turned to her .

" You can still give up Murayama . I think they'll understand " Vader said with a grin on his face .

"Fuck you . Even if i might lose im not giving up " She shouted as she ran at him . Only for her Boast about not giving up to be proven so as before anyone could react Vader had swung . piercing through her defence and struck her hard in the side of the head as she lost consciousness .

Everyone who was watching felt a slight shiver down their backs as they stood staring at Vader .

A few students imagined that he was standing over bodies instead of them merely being knocked out .

He stood there for a moment with his eyes closed breathing in and out to calm himself. He opened his eyes and looked at the other members .

" I will be back tomorrow to do more training with you all " With that said he dropped his boken and left with students parting as he moved between them .

Rias was intrigued as she looked to Kiba to see if he picked anything up .

" Kiba did you get a study on him " She enquired to her knight as he shook his head .

" Im sorry Rias ... All i know is that he was holding back ... alot "

**Current time with Koneko**

Since then Koneko has been studying everything that Vader did like an over protective parent . She discovered that his Father was severely abusive to his Wife , Which she noticed Vader had to hold himself from retaliating . Another thing she noticed was that he meditated , Not like regular meditation where you sit and concentrate ; No ... He always stood at his window with his eyes closed and a neutral expression . And when he did that she swore she could feel something .. she didn't know what it was but it was there , She just had to figure it out .

She was thinking of all that she has discovered when she suddenly smelt

something that made her mouth water . She perked up and looked around and spotted what it was .

In Vaders hand he held a box of dango . Whilst she was distracted while thinking Vader had pulled it out of his bag .

In fact she was so taken by the smell she didnt notice the twitching of Vaders fingers as the tree branch she was watching from started cracking and eventually gave way , Causing her to tumble to the pavement below . Right in front of where Vader now stood .

**Vaders Perspective**

Vader had planned everything until this point . Now he just had to wait . During his meditations he would use his foresight in his decisions to affect what he needed to be done . Like right now for example , He needed to be here and wait for Yuuma or whom he knows is called Raynare , So she can try and kill him . Doing this would alert the Devils that he was not normal and would provide a proper means of speech , rather than walking in and making a scene . And he was right , Koneko had been in the exact position he predicted , So he brought along something that would distract her . She liked sweets so much that when he pulled the Dango from his backpack , She was too distracted to notice the subtle use of the force making her fall .

Looking over to her , Vader knealt down to be infront her her with an outstreched hand .

She shook her head slightly as she looked up to Vader .

**Koneko's Perspective **

Here he was , Her target was leaning down to her with his hand out stretched .

" Hello Koneko-Kun . Do you need help there " Vader asked barely hiding a smirk on his face .

" ahhh Thank you Anakin-Senpai " Koneko smiled and reached for his hand . She needed to play this off so she decided to play the weak little girl most students thought she was .

He pulled her up and she pretended to limp as if to say her leg was hurt .

Vader reached down and picked Koneko up Bridal style . She was alittle heavier than he thought she would be . Doing this he walked over to a bench nearby so they could sit down .

"Koneko-Kun you shouldn't be climbing trees . You could get hurt " Vader scolded Koneko as she rolled her eyes .

Doing this she yet again saw the dango in his hand and became fixated on it .

Feighing surprise he looked at the dango in his hand and then back at her and repeated this 4 times before holding it out to her .

" Here you go Koneko-Kun "

In less than half a second the dango dissapeared from his hand and into her mouth .

Crash *

**Vaders perspective**

She had arrived . He had sensed her since she went into her true form in the park . And waited for her to arrive .

" Well isn't it my lucky day . I get to kill my target and a Devil " A black haired girl with violet eyes said as she stepped from her area of impact . She had a large bust and curvaceous figure barely held by her clothing which only just covered her modesty . The most intriguing part about her was the large Black wings protruding from her back .

" What the hell are you " Vader asked pretending to be shocked by this development .

"Your executioner , low life " She replied as she produced a light spear and threw it at Vader in hopes of it killing him .

" Perfect . just what I needed " Vader thought as he raised his hand . Coating his hand in the force as he caught the tip of the spear in his hand .

Vader stood up still holding the spear and twirled it around is fingers before snapping it in his hand .

"Now that wasn't a nice way to introduce yourself . I'll go first . My name is Anakin . What is yours " Vader said mocking the fallen in front of him .

" You don't need to know my name you bug " She said as she produced another light spear and threw it at him again.

To hers and koneko's surprise it stopped just short of hitting Vader in the head , He reached out and grabbed it before throwing it back .

" I see you don't like introductions . So let's just skip to the fight " Vader spoke just before leaping at her .

Raynare made another light spear as she lunged at him , meeting him half way in a wide swing . She had thought because he possessed no weapon it would hit him .

But yet again he simply held out his hand and yanked it from her as he sliced it back at her , Cutting her stomach .

She produced another and tried once more to hit him. But it was halted by her other light spear which she was unable to control anymore . She was surprised by his strength as he easily repelled her spear and lodged his in her stomach before letting go and stepping back .

Raynare hacked up a good amount of blood for having her stomach pierced. Before spreading her wings and taking to the sky .

" I've got to get get away and re-group " She though as she tried to fly , Only to realise she wasn't actually getting anywhere . She was actually going backwards towards where Vader was at an alarming rate .

Vader reached out his hand at the angel that was cascading towards him collided with it and he tightened his grip around her neck .

In an act of desperation she went for his eyes . scratching at them both ...

**Koneko's perspective**

Her King was right the whole time about there being something off about Anakin .

It had only been proven when this Fallen angel Raynare had attacked him .

She had watched the fight , suprised at everything he had done , Stopping a light spear with his bare hand . Apparently stopping it in mid flight and even pulling a fleeing angel back to him .

But her biggest surprise was what she was seeing now . She watched as the fallen angel scratched at his face , specifically his eyes . And she destroyed his contact lenses before the fallen had abruptly stopped moving and started shaking in what seemed absolute terror .

**Raynare's Perspective**

She could feel it , The intrusion in ber mind . And it was painful , Very very painful . She could see image's and scenes play through her mind . Each one insighting terror into her , From what seemed to be memories . The first to play was of a massive fight of what looked to be in a giant building ; People holding what she could only assume were light swords fighting against people in white armor who were shooting at them . She seemed to be holding a blue light sword herself . Slicing through many Men and momen whom tried to get into her way as she made her way through the temple , Killing anything in her way .

She made her way though everyone , eventually coming to the top of a tower . When the door opened she was at awe at what she saw through the windows . A vast city that spread as far as the eye could see . Flying vehicles everywhere .

But then came the scene that would scar her for the rest of her days .

8 young children came out from hiding behind a set of seats . They approached her with what seemed to be hope in their eyes .

" Master skywalker there are too many of them , What are we going to do " A young Child with blue eyes and blonde hair said to her .

Without saying anything she ignited her blade . She tried her hardest to hold herself from doing what she knew was coming , But it was futile . Her blade made its way through each and every child that had some semblence of hope towards her .

With each and everyone of them dead and on the ground , She was crying . not in the memory she was witnessing but her actual body . She heard a noise and activated what looked like a computer disk and a blue figure appeared .

" It is done my master " At hearimg those words she instantly recognised the voice . The voice was of the person whom she was tasked with killing . A Boy no older than 17 .

"Return to me at once Lord Vader .. it is time " Said what she saw to be an old man with a wrinkly and scarred face .

" As you wish my master " At that she cut the transmission and turned to leave , But not before catching her reflection in the window .

Her eyes widened at what she saw , And all hope of what she didn't want vanished . She saw the person she was tasked with killing , wearing black robes with his hood down. his brown hair down beside his head and his blue eyes seemed to be glazed over . he seemed slightly taller but it was unmistakeable ...

And just like that the memory faded and she was left staring into glowing yellow eyes as the monster held her thoat .

" Leave ... I will find you at your church later " A voice rung in her mind and she could only nod as she couldn't speak .

And with that her throat was released and she scrambled to fly back to the church .

**Vaders perspective**

He had intruded into her mind and blasted a memory into her . Making her stand there as she started crying before she came back to reality . He had given her a command through telepathy and she seemed all willing to accept his demand .

He released her and she abruptly flew away as quick as she could

" What are you " Came a voice behind Vader as he turned around and looked at Koneko. She seemed to be in a defensive position awaiting him to attack her .


	4. The Reincarnation

**I do not own anything**

**Chapter 4 : The reincarnation**

Everything was in shit . The chairs were strewn across the room . The tables were on their sides , But the worst off in the room were the occupants . Kiba was unconcious against the far wall with a gash in his shoulder and a broken leg . Akeno was twitching in what seemed to be bliss . Rias was leaning against the wall whilst trying to stand even though she had clear bruises on her arms and legs , Koneko was Standing up as she had prepared herself for the sudden reaction . Anakin stood with his eyes closed as he was focusing .

"aarggh " Came a slurred groan from Akeno as she was still twitching from the sudden exposure of power .

" okay that hurt " Kiba replied with strain in his voice .

" What the hell happened " Asked Rias .

**Yesterday**

" What the hell are you " Asked Koneko as she took a defensive position against Vader .

" I am human Koneko-kun " Came Vader with a grin .

" Bullshit Human's can't hurt us like you can . There is absolutely no way you are human " She shot back trying to get information out of him .

" I assure you Koneko , i am human " Vader said as he approached .

" Fine be like that . I'll just have to beat it out of you " She said as she leapt at Vader through the air , Ready to slam her fist into his face .

Vader scoffed at her attept before flicking his wrist down . Promptly introducing her face to the ground as she lost consciousness from the impact .

Vader presumed to lift Koneko Bridal style once again and carried her to his house .

**Vaders residence 10 minutes later**

Vader Opened the front door to his home and walked in with a limp Koneko .

His father saw him pass and just couldn't keep his mouth shut .

" Hey you little shit what do you think you're doing bringing in People from the street . Like you to dwell in the filth you maggot " He said in a sneer to Vader .

"Where is mother " Vader asked his father as he continued walking and Placed Koneko on the couch in the living room .

" Ohh she is in our room playing with my friends as usual " Hearing this Vader turned around to his father whilst hightening his senses . What Vader sensed put him into a bad mood as he stormed past his father to his parents bedroom .

Once he reached the room he abruptly barged in with his father shouting curses behind him . But what he saw made his blood boil .

What he found was his mother on the ground , Ass up , Foreign fluids leaking out of her mouth with her modesty and other areas with the same fluids and blood leaking out . As well as bruises on her arms and legs with her eyes rolled back into her head as she was knocked out .

His fathers friends were standing around her beating themselves off whilst preparing to go another round .

Vader stood there staring for a moment before his father came up and put his hand on Anakin's shoulder .

"Boy you don't belong in this room . Now get out " His father said , not even realising he had already decided his own fate as well as every other man in the room .

Vader's fist was shaking as he reached out with the force and closed the door just in case Koneko Decided to try and check it out .

As soon as a click was heard he grabbed his fathers hand and brought him over his shoulder before hurling him at the group of men .

Vader reached out for the closest male to him , grabbing him by the neck and squeezing before all anyone could hear was cracking of vertebrae and a pop as brain matter went throughout the room .

The other men watched in horror as the boy whom they thought to be a weak willed child grabbed the headless body and tossed it to the side before looking at his next victim whom happened to be his fathers oldest friend . He had grey hair and blue eyes with a grey moustache. Vader used the force and snapped his neck after using it to strangle the man out of breath .

The last of the two Rapists apart from Vaders father were lifted off the ground by an unknown force and slammed together . Yet again coating the insides of the room .

Vader turned around and walked towards his father with hate filled yellow eyes .

"You wouldn't kill me son . I'm your father . I make your mum happy . Spare me Anakin " Derek pleaded with hope of using Anakin's mother as leeway .

" I have no father . Mother will be happy without you . Now you die " Vader said before raising his right hand before Red lightning shot out of his fingertips at the man whom had ling since earned Vaders hate .

Screams could be heard coming from Vaders parents room before they suddenly stopped . Where Derek once was now lay a large pile of ash . Looking around at his handiwork , Vader nodded before walking to his mother . Picking her up , Vader walked out of the bedroom into his mothers bathroom whilst using the force to pulverize the large body parts . Vader would have to clean the smaller bits later .

Vader placed Jane into ther bathtub before turning on the hot water . Vader proceded to wash his mother . Cleaning her of all the filth and grime as well as the fluids on her body . He did not care that he was soaked . All he thought was that she needed to be cleaned .

" You can come in Koneko " Vader announced before the bathroom door quietly opened .

**Koneko's perspective 3 minutes before**

Koneko had awoken just as vader had opened his door . She had witnessed him walking her to the couch and placing her down . All the while she pretended to be unconcious . She had heard everything Anakin's Dad had said about her . But what really surprised her was what he said Anakin's Mother was doing . She had thought it to be willing . That his mother was some kind of Whore . But then she had heard Anakin walking away with his protesting Father right before the door they had went through closed by itself . She quietly got off the couch and walked to the closed door . For a moment everything was muffled before she heard a man speak .

" You wouldn't kill me son . I'm your father . I make your mum happy . Spare me Anakin" She wondered what would happen before another voice was heard . She knew whom it belonged to but it also sounded different to what it usually was .

"I have no father . Mother will be happy without you . Now you die " Hearing the way Anakin had say that made him sound older than what he seemed .

A second passed before a bone chilling scream was heard coming from the other side of the door .

Hearing this she looked for a place to hide . What she found was a closet next to the door she was listening through . She hid in the closet in hopes of discovering something .

When she heard the door open she was as still as possible . Even though the strong smell of bile and the iron smell of blood wafted heavily out of the room as Anakin and what she saw to be his unconscious mum in his arms . He walked by her and into the adjacent room which she saw to be a bathroom before the door closed , leaving only a small crack .

She quietly got out of the closet and snuck into the room Anakin had come out of , She saw it to be a bedroom but that wasn't what surprised her . What surprised her was the lack of almost anything accept for object's you would find . The only evidence that something had happened was that there were blood stains almost everywhere in the room .

She held her fingers over her mouth and nose as her senses were bombarded by rancid smells . She quickly left the room and peered into the bathroom as quietly as possible .

She witnessed Anakin bathing his mother of blood and fluids which she had a sneaking suspicion of what they were .

" You can come in Koneko " She heard Anakin say from inside the bathroom .

Thinking for a second she opened the door and stepped in .

**Vader's perspective**

Vader watched Koneko as she stepped into the bathroom from the corner of his eye . She stood to the side and stared at him for what seemed to be forever but in reality was only a few seconds .

" What are you " She asked yet again , To which he rolled his eyes .

" I told you I am human . I was not lying " He replied .

" Okay so if you're human , How did you do any of that " She enquired with a straight face " Do you have a sacred gear " .

Vader shook his head .

" I do not have a sacred gear . I use something called the force " She was about to open her mouth to ask what he was talking about " Before you ask any questions let me tell you something ... This something is never to be repeated unless I say so . Before you protest I will talk to your buchou and I will be as honest with her as possible so you won't have to report anything to which I tell you right now " Vader told her much to her surprise .

" You knew I was watching you " She asked showing slight surprise on her features to which Vader nodded .

" I have sensed you around me for about two weeks now . Watching my every move . " Vader told her .

" So this force let's you sense where people are " She asked not entirely believing him .

" The force is a gateway to abilities many consider to be unnatural . I can not only sense where people are but also their thoughts and intentions . I can delve their mind and make suggestions to them to which they are powerless to defend . I can move objects without gesturing to anything and I can somewhat see the future among other things " Vader told Koneko only a miniscule amount of his power . Even if it was miniscule she was surprised by how powerful he clamed to be . If half of what he clamed to be true then he would easily be one of the best interrogators in history . But she still refused to believe him .

" You lie . Such a thing would surely be discovered by now " She protested to Vader showing slightly more emotions than usual .

" Am i really Lying **Shirone **" Hearing Vader say her real nane she leapt at him . Shortly realising she had yet again been stopped in mid air and placed softly onto the ground .

" How do you know that name " She Asked , Anger seeping out with her voice .

" I told you . I can delve into your or anyone else's minds . I also have just proven that I can manipulate anything around me . Thus proving what i have said is truth " He shot back .

She could no longer refute any of his claims . Not only because he had proven what he claimed ( And more than once ) She had also detected no deceit coming from him .

As she was thinking , a sudden movement was noticed in the bathtub at which his mother was now regaining conciousness .

" aarghhh what happened " Vaders mothers voice rung around the room .

" Father left with his friends after me and my friend arrived . He said he had enough of being with us so he left . He isn't coming back mum " Vader said with a hint of truth in his finely veiled lie . He had learned alot from sidious .

" Ohhh . I guess I can't say I'm surprised . I'm sorry you had to see me in such a state sweetheart . " Vaders mother said as tears welled in the sides of her eyes as she drew anakin in for a hug .

" It's going to be okay from now on mum . you don't have to worry anymore . " Vader said as he hugged his mother back .

She drew back and looked at his face as she gasped .

" Anakin what happened to your eyes " She said with no small bit of worry .

" Its okay mum i have had these sinse birth " Vader played with her mind as her memories were adjusted to what his eyes currently looked like .

" You look like you haven't slept in ages . have you had enough sleep " She said in a nonchalance way . This greatly surprised Koneko as he had yet again proven his ability over someones mind .

" I am fine mum . You can use my room from now on . And I think my friend Koneko would like to use the spare bedroom here " Vader suggested as his mother nodded whilst smiling .

" Okay . I'll get the guest bedroom ready for Koneko so she can stay here . " She said before promptly getting out of the tub and leaving in the nude .

" I didn't ask to live here thank you very much Anakin " Koneko protested to Vader .

" I know . But you've had no where to sleep for two weeks and live in a shrine . I think I can make room . Don't make me regret my act of generosity " Vader said with a slight growl before looking at her .

" Alright alright i wont be any trouble . Thank you i guess " She said hesitantly to vader to which he nodded back before leaving the Bathroom .

The rest of the night was spent with Koneko grudgingly getting her stuff and moving her things into one of the guest bedrooms . She figured she might as well do it willingly or he would just make her .

**Next morning**

Anakin had awoken early amd gotten ready for school . When he got out of his room he saw Koneko seated at the bench eating what he presumed to be pancakes his mother made .

" You enjoying breakfast " He asked to which she looked at him and nodded slightly before turning around and continuing to eat .

" Well you can eat them on the way to school . we have a few things to discuss before arriving " After hearing this she picked up her plate along with her things for school and walked with him out of the house .

" Now koneko " Vader said as he looked over to her with his blue eyes , He had cast an illusion of them that would wear off after a certain amount of time " I want to tell you my real name "

Hearing this she looked up at him in confusion as she slightly tilted her head

" My real name was anakin skywalker . And later on known to be Vader " He revealed to her . " When we are in public call me Anakin . But when in private I don't mind what you call me as only you know . since you've been keeping an eye on me for some weeks I think you atleast deserve to know that as well as I already know your real name so it couldn't hurt " Vader said this as he patted Koneko on the head softly . He looked perplexed at what he had just done but shrugged it off .

When his hand connected with her head she instantly felt an abundance of warmth from him . It was almost unnatural and it almost made her nekoshou features pop out as it had a reaction to her . For her it was like being tickled by the sun as you bask in its wamth , And she had to admit it felt nice .

**At school **

They had arrived at school and split ways . most of the student cohort immediantly spread rumors . Many consisting of Vader corrupting the School idol . Which did not have the reaction Vader had expected . He had expected outrage throughout the school . But nope , Nearly all females of the school had wined that they wanted to be corrupted by Vader as well .

once the sixth school period was nearly complete there was a knock on the door to which Kiba yuuto stood .

He looked around and spotted Issei as well as Anakin .

" May I please have Anakin Anderson as well as Issei hyoudou " He asked the teacher to which she agreed with a nod .

Anakin stood from his seat and took his bag as he walked past Issei who had a look of confusion on his face .

They made their way through the school grounds and to an old school building near the outside of the school . Kiba and yuuto were talking to each other a few paces ahead of Vader as he thought on how to proceed .

**Occult research clubroom **

Right now Vader and Issei were standing beside each other whilst Issei was looking around . Vader was observing everything and what everyone was doing . Akeno was standing with a smile on her face . Koneko was sitting eating Cookies and Kiba actually seemed to be on edge . And Vader had a good idea why . The sound of running water could be heard and both Issei and Vader looked to see a shower in the clubroom , " Seriously a shower . Of all the things i could have expected , There just had to be a shower " Vader sighed as he thought to himself .

He looked over to Issei who had a perverted grin , "Obviously he is thinking like that . " Vader thought as he smacked Issei across the head .

" Ohh sorry I didnt notice you walked in . hahaha " Said Akeno as she walked over " Dont worry I wont bite . So you're the new guy's huh . There is nothing to be worried about everyone here is super nice "

" I'm Akeno himejima , I'm the vice president . It's nice to meet you . " Said Akeno as she introduced herself to Vader and Issei .

" I'm Issei Hyoudou and I promise im not always this awkward " Said issei as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck With a perverted grin only to recieve another slap .

A moment later a fully clothed Rias stepped out from the shower amd walked over to a large chair at the back of the room .

" I'm sorry about the wait . I know it's terribly rude but I didn't have a chance to shower since I spent the night at your place " Rias Said with a smile on her face .

" ohh no your hot ... I mean that's okay " Issei said just before recieving another smack to the head .

"well now that you two have arrived I think that everyone is here . I would like to welcome you both to the occult reseach club " Said rias with her arms folded .

" Umm thanks " issei replied as he continued standing .

" But you should know that it is just a front . It is supposed to look like this is some kind of hobby " Rias said .

" Okay so what is it really " Asked issei as Vader stayed silent .

" Well since you asked I'll be frank with you . I'm not the only devil here Issei " Rias said with a smile playing at her lips .

" Wait are you saying that's what all of you are " Said issei as he was getting worried .

Vader slapped him in the back of the head .

" Of course that's what she is saying you idiot " .

Rias nodded

" And the winged man from yesterday was something else ... a fallen angel " Much to Issei's shock .

" Some think we are the same which isn't true . They want to serve god but can't their dark emotions have forced them into the underworld . The confusion is understandable since they too walk the earth and missguide humans. But their goal is to please god so they can get supremacy over our relm which you call hell . And there is the clearly more recognisable angels sent down by god to defeat us as well . So we are constantly defending ourselves against both sides " Rias explained to Issei and Vader . Though to her Vader didn't seem to be reacting much to what she was saying . But issei on the other hand looked lost .

" Something the matter Issei you seem to be overwhelmed " She asked Issei .

" Well probably because I am . I mean you are talking about some freaky dinky stuff here " Issei once again said while rubbing his neck .

" Remember Yuuma amano .. ehehe of course you do . how could you forget you dated for a little while didn't you " Rias asked with a sly grin .

" Where did you hear that name . Never mind I don't even want to know " Issei replied slightly depressed .

" She was a fallen angel sent to kill you" She replied after pulling out a photo of Issei and Raynare " Because she suspected you have a sacred gear inside you . She killed you and then erased herself from the memories of all those around you . I revived you officially making you a servant under the house of gremory " Rias explained to issei .

" What's a sacred gear " Asked Issei .

" A sacred gear is a tool suplied to human's by god . They hold in them great potential . Even the potential to kill gods . Some of the most influencial human's in history have had them " Replied Akeno with a smile on her face .

" Now Issei I would like for you to try and summon your sacred gear " Asked Rias

" uhh okay " Said issei .

" please hold up your left hand " Rias said

" Okay but im not very good at catch " Issei said for no apparent reason .

" Close your eyes and think of what part of your body you think is the strongest . Then focus hard of that strength "

" Wait so we are doing this now , there is alot of pressure " Issei said trying to come up with an excuse .

" It will get easier if you focus" Rias said as she seemed to be getting annoyed with the constant disruption .

" Uhh alright . focus focus focus focus " Issei said before he got distracted . Vader yet again had to hit him on the head .

" uhhh i can't do it im a weak soul " Issei exclaimed as he fell to his knees .

" You are not a weak soul at all Issei . We will just have to work on this at a later time . I would like for you to hand these out " Said Rias as she held out a bunch of fliers .

"Why do I have to do this " He protested .

Vaders patience was running thin . He didn't like waiting . Especially with something that wasn't supposed to take this long .

" Issei handing these out will make you stronger . When you get stronger you rise up in ranks and when you rise up enough you get your own leerage like i have . " Rias told issei .

" Wait ... SO THAT MEANS I CAN GET MY OWN HAREM " Issei shouted much to the disgust of Koneko and Vader .

" Yes you can Issei , When you get strong enough . " With that said Issei grabbed the whole stack and ran out the door shouting noncence around every corner .

" Now that is settled I would like to talk to you Anakin Anderson " Rias said now speaking solely to Vader .

"And what do you want of me Gremory " Vader said Pretending to be ignorant .

" I would like for you to become a member of my peerage " Responded Rias with a smile .

Vader was clapping to himself in his mind . It went exactly as planned .

" Very well Gremory I accept " He responded barely holding back a grin .

Rias pulled out a knight piece and put it onto Vaders Chest . Everyone but Koneko and Vader were suppriesed when it started to mutate .

Koneko Caught sight of something that confused her . Standing next to Vader was some sort of ethereal Being made of light . Holding it's arm out and placing it onto the knight piece . Vader looked at Koneko and nodded . She knew that meant he would explain later . Once Rias finished the piece sunk into Vader . The ethereal being looked at koneko and nodded before fading from existance .

Suddenly all the devils in the room sensed a sudden spike in energy as an unknown force Burst forth from Vader's chest , Consuming everything in the room . Koneko could make out what seemed to be a large amounts of energy as it clung to Vader , Then as soon as it appeared it pulled itself back into Vader as the new state of the room was revealed . The Couches were turned over . Everyone in the room was in some sort of state from bad to good . Vader himself was fluctuating with power as it receded into his body . Getting used to its new limits as Vader fealt his connection in the force grow considerably .

" What the hell happened " Asked Rias as she was struggling to stand .

Vader had abit of explaing to do now . But he was fine with it . He got what he needed . What's wrong with giving them a

little information


	5. Reviews and future chapters

**For anyone worried about anakin / Vader him having his memories . I mentioned during the first chapter that he would be keeping his memories and regaining the potential he lost . So with him being reborn he knew exactly who and what he was so if he was to cast his memories , they would be exactly as he remembered from his previous life . I am aware that my grammar is not 100% which is why i will be editing and updating each and every chapter i make as often as needed and will get a beta reader .**

**For the future chapters i will Be adding a few things in and changing a few events to happen to the occult research club .**

**Vader will be able to use his full power eventually . Though i do not intend for that to happen right away because then he would be instant kill to almost anything .**

**I thank you all for your reviews and feed back . I will be adding another chapter over the next few days **


	6. Chapter 6

Usually when someone was in heaven they would see a city that would put any to shame with its beauty alone . Somewhere that inspired awe in people and shone with brightness . But not now , right now if you were to see heaven there would be no bright white clouds or sunlight . Right now you would see thunderclouds gathered throught the area with no sunlight . Pandemonium throught the levels with angels flying through to find out what was going on .

On a certain floor of heaven you would find a blonde girl crying in her sleep , With all other ararch angels gathered around her as she refused to wake .

WITH GRABRIEL IN HER DREAMS .

" What where am i ... what is this place " Came a sweet voive from a girl with sky blue eyes and blonde hair .

She was standing in what seemed to be a metal passage way with lights in it . Spreading in both directions with darkness covering both ways .

" Aaagghhh " Came a moan from the passage to her right as it started clearing for her as a blue astral spirit walked up to her and grabbed her hand . The spirit had long hair going down his back . He also had a relatively kept beard and moustache . He wore white robes as he guided her closer to where the noice came from .

The Spirit had brought her to what she could onky describe as a dark and cokd room , with what seemed like medical equipment . The spirit was looking at some kind of table with sadness as she walked over to see what he was looking at . When she came around she nearly outright burst into tears as she put her hand over her mouth .

What she saw made her heart clench . She was looking at a man with burnt redred skin , no arms or legs . The spirit put his hand om the man's head and brought his other towards her . She reached out and grabbed it before a sudden intrusion broke her thoughts as she had a vision .

GABRIELS VISION

The first thing she saw was a boy whom seemed young . He had medium lenghmth blonde hair with blue eyes as he was sitting on a table top as he was talking to a girl brown hair that was done in a braid around her head . she had brown eyes and wore a blue blue undershirt with a grey top over it . She had dark blue pants on and was talking to the boy .

" Are you an angel " The boy said to her . Hearing this nearly made gabriel giggle at his curiosity .

" What " The girl said back to him as she turned to look at him .

" An angel . I heard deep space pirates talk about them . They're the most beautiful creatures in the universe . Theyl live on thr moons of yago i think . " The boy said to her with his face full if thought . Hearing this confused gabriel as she never thought there was life outside of earth .

" You're a funny little boy , How do you know so much " She asked the boy as she was curious .

" I listen to all the traders and star pilots who come through here . I'm a pilot you know . And someday i'm gonna fly away from this place . " He said back answering her question .

" You're a pilot " She replied in cunfusion jast as gabriel .

" Mhmm . All my life " He said matter of factly .

" How long have you been here " she asked more curious than before .

" Since i was very little . Three i think . My mum and i were sold to gardilla the hutt . But she lost us betting on a pod race " He said with slight sadness .

Hearing him say that confused gabriel . But what she heard next upset her .

" You're a slave " The girl said to him slightly ridivuled .

" I'm a person and my name is Anakin " He said as he got cranky at her .

" Im sorry . I dont fully understamd this is a weird place to me " The girl replied in her defence .

Suddenly mass visuals appeared in her head like the boy known as Anakin being freed and fighting in a battle in space before seeing a burial . Then it shifted to its next Vision .

She was on the same planet as before but not the same area . It appeared to have been a few years as Anakin was before her on some kind of hovering bike . He appeared to be searching for something . Several times the scene changed of him talking to different people before it came to a stop

He was sneaking through a village of small hutts made out of furs of hunted animals . He suddenly stopped at a tent and cut throught the back with some kind of laser sword and gabriel followed him in .

when she looked around her heart broke . He seemed to be cradling a women as she seemed to be dying .

" Ani " The woman said to him as it seemed she wasnt believing she could see him . " Is it you . "

" I'm here mum . You're safe " He said to her as he held her hand whilst holding her close .

" Ani ... Ani ... ohh you look so handsome " She smiled as she brought her hand to his face and he kissed her hand " My son . My grown up son . I'm so proud of you ani "

" I missed you " He said to her whith a whisper .

" Now i am at peace ... I lov ... " She tried to say as she was close to dying .

" Stay with me mum . i " He said as tears welled in his eyes .

" I love ... " She didn't get to finish her sentence as she died in his arm . Seeing this gabriel wasn't able to hold in her tears anymore and she burst out crying without holding back .

Anakin seemed to be in a daze as he brought his finger to his mothers eyes and closed them .

Suddenly gabriel could feel a well of emotions like a dam had been unleashed . They all consisted lf anger , hate and loss .

She turned around to see a shaking anakin as he got up and left the tent before commiting a masacre in his mothers name all the while gabriel was crying over his loss of innocence .

The visions shifted many more times as she saw the Boy get married to the girl who he met and asked if she was an angel . They showed him losing his right hand as well as fighting a war . Then a few scenes passed that made gabriel feel agony . She witnessed his fall from the light . Commiting genocide and massacres all by the order of a clearly corrupt man . They stopped as she saw he was walking towards a room with tiny robots running before him . He stopped in a room that was full of what she now knew were aliens .

" Welcome lord vader . we've been ezpecting you " Said a green alien with bronze eyes .

Anakin didnt respond . All he did was wave his hand as all the doors closed as he proceded to cut down all the beings in the room .

The scene once again shifted to her seeing him stare out at a molten planet with little sunlight getting throught the black clouds . she saw he was crying but no where near as much as she was .

Then another vision came . This one well and truly broke her heart . She saw his wife . The girl whom he had met as a slave . She was trying to convince him to go with her . She looked at the silver ship to see a man standing there .

" You're a lier " Anakin screamed at her .

" No " She pleaded .

" You're with him . you brought him here to kill me " As Anakin proceded to choke her with his power .

" Let her go anakin " The brown haired man said as he walked down the ship .

" Anakin " Padme whispered to Anakin .

" Let .. her ... go" The man said in a forceful voice before anakin let her go and she passed out .

" you turned her against me " Anakin said with sadness mixed with anger in his voice .

" You have done that yourself . " The man replied .

" You will not take her from me " He screamed as he took of his cloak while pacing back and forth .

" Your anger and your lust for power have already done that . You have allowed this dark lord to twist your mind . Until now . Until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy . " He said back as he removed his own brown cloak while circling an invisibke circle with anakin .

" Don't lecture me obi-wan . I see though the lie of the jedi . I do not fear the dark side as you do . " He said as he turned around . Letting obi-wan check on Padme " I have brought peace . freedom . justice . and security to my new empire . "

" Your new empire " Obi-wan said in shock .

" Don't make me kill you " Anakin said in a dark tone .

" Anakin my allegiance is to the republic to democracy " Obi-wan yelled back .

" If you're not with me . then you're my enemy " He said back as he prepared himself.

" Only a sith deals in Absolutes. I will do what i must . " He said as he drew his weapon .

" You will try " Anakin replied as he drew his own weapon and attacked obi-wan .

By the time the battle was complete gabriel was a heart broken mess . All the memories she had witnessed broke her mentally before she was dragged out of the visions back to her dream . Now on the table was the current Anakin anderson , unconscious on tbe table with the spirit looking at her

" Please . Don't let him repeat his dark path . Please keep him in the balance . He is required for everything to be as it should . Don't let him fall again " A mature voice came from the spirit .

She nodded in conviction . promising to make him forget his last . Suddenly she was sucked out of her dream and back into reality.

Gabriel's room .

When Gabriel's eyes adjusted she saw the other arch angels around her .

" Gabriel my sister . Are you okay . " The arch angel michael asked as she shaked her head .

" I have a new task which i will be leaving immediately for . I will be going to kuoh to find my objective immediately " She replied as she got up and left her room .

The underworld

Both the fallen angels and devils were in the same state as the angels as they both felt an oppressing presence weigh down on the underworld .

The devils were crying in outrage of this power .

The fallen angels were trying to locate the source as they both thought it was one of the other three factions .

It was ckear the balance was different now . They just had to find oht who had all the power .

Earth . The church .

Raynare crashed through the cealing of the church as she had just barely escaped with her life . And she knew it . She scrambled up and ran for the other fallen angels

" MILLELT , KALAWARMER , DOHNASEEK " She screamed in urgency as they came rushing towards her .

" Raynare you alri... God what hapoened to you " The three said in unision .

" We ... Need to ... Prepare for a guest " She said im desperation .

" ooo another victim." Dohnaseek said .

" NO . WE CAN'T . We can't beat this guest . He was one of my targets . I succeeded in the other but this one beat me into submission before showing me who he was . We CAN'T win . He is coming here to meet us ... And soo" She said in urgency before she was cut off by a sudden release in power . And she knew where or who it was from . And this definitely scared her . She could feel the demonic energy wrapped inside his usual energy .

" What is that " Kalawarner said in surprise and fear .

" That ... That was my target . Our next guest . We need to prepare ... Now " She said as she limped off to get ready .

WITH THE OCCULT RESEARCH CLUB

Anakin and the others were getting the room back in shape before they all sat down.

" Akakin would you kindly tell us... WHAT THE HELL THAT WAS " Rias screamed as she couldn't get the feeling of dread out if her .

" That was the sudden release of quarter of one of my energies . I think it released itself as it spiked from being increased by becoming a devil . " Anakin responded with a grin as his new energy levels finally settled.

" ohh and what kind of fucking energy would that be . Ive never sensed shit like that before " Kiba said as his body was healing .

" I wield a certain energy called the force . It makes up all living creatures but so far none others i have seen on this planet are capable of wielding it " He repied as Rias and koneko caught on to his slip about the planet .

" It consists of light and dark . i can use both sides . But I prefer the Dark as I have gotgen used to it . That is what you have felt . Ask koneko " Vader added .

The others in the room looked at koneko .

" He speaks the truth buchou " She quickly said as she felt slightly uncomfortable .

" I see then . How strong would this currently make you then Anakin " Asked Akeno with a lick of her lips .

" I would say i could probably snap all of your necks with a flick of my wrist if i concentrated for a few seconds . " He said much to the surprise kf everyone else . Rias looled wide eyed . Kiba suddenly became defensive . Akeno looked like she was having an orgasm whilst koneko found her cookies again .

" With that i think I and Koneko will be returning home now Rias . Ill catch you guys later . Come Koneko we are going " He said as he walked out and toward his home .

" I'll explain with him tomorrow buchou " Koneko quickly said as she walked out of the room to catch up to Vader .

" Well I think things are about to become interesting " Akeno as she was blushing from feeling his power .

She had no idea how true her words would become in the very near future .


	7. The Fallen Church

The church was littered with the bodies of atleast thirty exorcists and one unconcious fallen on the ground . At the end of the church knelt three people in front of one person wearing a black cloak . Of these people none of them were humans .

The kneeling three were fallen angels . Their names were Raynare , Kalawarner and millelt . They were kneeling to the yellow eyed Vader as two of them quaked in fear as he had subjugated them with sheer power .

**EARLIER THAT DAY **

koneko ran to catch up to Vader as she needed a well deserved explanation .

" Anakin " She said as she came into pace next to him " What on earth was that and who did I see ".

Vader looked at her guaging whether to explain to her . He eventually decided he could trust her .

" The being you saw was a physical manifestation of the force . It was there to modify the knight piece so it would work . If it wasn't there , She would have had no hope whatsoever of making me part of her peerage . The explosion was caused because my power had to readjust to my new body " Vader explained to her . Though he now purposely avoided how powerful he now was .

Koneko looked at him to see any signs of him lying . When she found none she accepted what he said .

" Why did it feel so twisted " She asked guaging his reaction . She noticed he twitched at her question slightly .

" It's the dark side that you felt . It feels twisted . But it is not inherently evil . It is what someone whom weilds it chooses to do with it . They have to be careful . It could drive someone to madness if it corrupts them " Vader said finishing his explanation in a slightly saddened tone which koneko noticed.

She wanted to ask him about what he meant about only this planet . But she decided she would find out another time .

" Anyways . When we get back dinner will be ready . Then I am going to my room for the night as I am tired fromfrom the readjustment " He said as he patted Koneko's head again . He hadn't even realised he had done so .

Koneko on the other hand certainly noticed and decided that she liked it . She realised that the unnatural warmth was indeed coming from him and it travelled through her entire body . She yet again had to restrain her features from popping out .

He removed his hand from her head as they continued walking and she seemed alittle disappointed by that .

They had finalky made it back home as they walked inside .

" Mum we are back " Said Vader as he stepped through the front door with koneko close behind him .

His mother came around the corner looking alot better than she normally would .

" Welcomeback sweety . Dinner is ready and on the table . I've just been waiting for you two so we can eat " She says with a pleasant smile on her face .

The three of them sit and eat dinner before they all go to their own rooms . Vader's mother , Jane went to her new room as Koneko went to hers to sit and watch TV . Vader went to his room but not with the intention of resting . He got out his new cloak , He had gotten a black cloak to wear when he left the house to do things he would rather others didn't know about . The only way they would be able to prove it was him was if they saw his face , Which was hard especially if he pulled the hood all the way over . He also had plans to make his old clothing again . He just had to find the right materials .

He had put on his cloak and used the force to make it seem his presence was still in his room when in reality he was elsewhere .

He was now walking up the path on the way to the church as he was coming up with plans on what to do once he got there .

**WITH RAYNARE AND THE OTHER FALLEN AT THE CHURCH **

To say raynare had been nervous was an understatement. She knew he was going to come . She also knew that he was vastly stronger than her . But that wasn't what set her on edge . Everynow and then she would hear a child scream as one of the children from the flashbacks would pop up into her mind making her shake uncontrollably .

The other three fallen angels were seriously worried for her . They had noticed ever since she got back that she would suffer from some cases of paranoia and sometimes check over her shoulder .

Out of nowhere an exercist ran up to them .

" We have an alert that someone is approaching the church " He said in a hurry .

" Any features ... do you know if they are human " Dohnaseek asked .

" We can't see anything because they are wearing a black cloak and are approaching fast . They do have demonic energy coming from them though it seems weak . We can take them when they get here " The exorcist said before walking away .

" Do so quickly . I don't want them getting away and alerting anyone " Shouted dohnaseek to the exorcist .

Raynare had heard the issue and the descdescription of the person and almost instantly the reflection she had seen popped into her head . She knew at that moment he was coming .

She basically bolted to the other two fallen that were her team .

**WITH VADER AT THE CHURCH ENTRANCE **

" They cant even try hiding their presence . how pitiful " Thought Vader as he made his way through the church doors .

Standing in front of him were 14 exorcists all with their weapons drawn . Another 16 came around to the church entrance to block him in .

" You made a big mistake coming here shitty devil " Said dohnaseek as he stood at the other end of the church .

" Kill him "

And with that command the exorcists all went to kill Vader .

All Vader did was raise his right hand and point it at them .

At the last moment a few caught the sight of his glowing yellow eyes . The last thing that they would ever see .

The closest 7 of them were suddenly blasted by red lightning as it desintegrated them into ash .

Vader stopped the lightning and clenched his right fist together while lifting his arm .

The remaining sevral in front of him started rising in the air as their wind pipes were crushed .

Vader let their bodies hit the ground before he made a force shield to protect himself from a sword strike to his back .

He turned around and looked at the last sixteen . He raised both his arms and brought them together in a thunderclap .

Just like magic all the exorcists from the outside of the group to the inside were crushed by an unseen force .

Seeing that they were all down Vader kept walkiwalking inside and came to a stop 10 metres away from dohnaseek whom had a look of shock on his face .

" Pss they were all weak . Now you will face someone with true power shitty devil " Said dohnaseek with a cocky grin on his face a he made a light spear and threw it at Vader .

Vader didn't move accept for raising his left hand and obsorbing the light spear . He then raised his right hand and waved it .

" You can sleep now fool " Vader said in a commanding tone shortly before dohnaseek collapsed to the ground .

Vader knelt over dohnaseek as he implanted an altered memory of the attacker .

" You three . I know that you're there . There is no point in hiding . " Vader said calmly as he sensed the other fallen .

**KALAWARNER A FEW MINUTES EARLIER **

" Hraaa " The screams of a group of exorcists were heard down the hall as she poked her head arlund the corner to see what was going on .

What she saw surprised her a great deal . A red light was glowing over the area as red lightninvmg caught sevral exorcists aand proceded to erase them . The man responsible then made short work of the group ahead of him and then behind him .

The person then proceded to further surprise her as he dominated dohnaseek .

"t...th...Thats him " Came a shaky voice behind her . She turned to see Raynare with her shaky hand pointed at the figure around the corner . Millelt followed her gaze as she to spotted the figure .

" You three . I know that you're there . There is no point in hiding ." The voice of a young man was heard as he removed his hood and looked at them .

Both kalawarner were surprised at how attractive he was . He had a chiselled face with long curly brown hair . Kalawarner could also tell he had a very well toned figure under his cloak . But the thing she couldn't drag her gaze from was his eyes . They showed untold power . Rage . The ability to destroy you and subjugate nations . And she found that very attractive . The small girl beside her wasn't far from the same .

Kalawarner and millelt were dragged from their stupor as they were pushed by a very eager and scared Raynare .

The three of them then walked up to Vader who stood over the unconcious dohnaseek.

" What did you do to him " The girl Millelt asked .

" I made him sleep before i planted memories of this church being attacked by a stray devil . " Vader explained to her as kalawarner was yet again mesmerized by his eyes and voice .

" Ummm ... why are you here " Asked a very nervous Raynare as she shifted uncomfortably on her feet .

" I have a propersition for you " Vader said to her .

" Which is " Came a sceptical Millelt .

" I am here to ask that when the time comes and i call upon you . That you join me in my conquest . " Vader explained

" Like hell we will join a weakling suck as you " Millelt said as she lunged at Vader . Vader merely caught her neck and looked into her eyes as hers rolled back into her skull .

Vader let go of her as he placed her down . Out of nowhere she started screaming and holding her head as she started screaming . This happened for about a minute before she got up and saw Vader . At this point she almost instantly became albino .

" Y... Yo ... You are a monster " Millelt said in a shaky voice as she had seen Vader during his conquest of an innocent planet .

" Guilty of the mentioned " He replied " Now I will not be doing what you saw . I am here to save this planet . But I need your help " Vader pretty much demanded .

Both millelt and Raynare knew that it was in their best interests to agree .

" Anything a pretty thing like you demands " Kalawarner said as she was pretty much drooling from continuously staring into his eyes .

" Kneel " Came Vaders voice . Though it had become a few tones lower than usual .

The three proceded to kneel in front of him with their heads bowed .

" We will serve you as best to our abilities . Lord Vader " Said both Millelt and Raynare .

" Good . When the time comes I will come and get the three of you . Proceed to act and do as you usually would . I will take my leave . Don't get killed now " Said Vader as he walked past the kneeling girls and out of the church .

" What did you see " Came a wary Raynare to millelt .

" I ... I'll explain tonight " She said as she was still coming to terms of what she saw .

**WITH VADER **

Vader walked along the path as he walked by a candy shop . He proceeded to open the shop and get as much as possible . He figured that if koneko had noticed his absence he would be able to alleviate any questions with the candy .

With easily three hundred dollars worth of candy he left the shop . Made sure he locked it behind himself with the force and proceeded to walk the rest of the way home .

**WITH KONEKO**

She knew he had left . Im fact she had seen him leave with a black cloak on . But for some reason she had decided not to follow . Infact she was sure something had told her not to .

It had been about and hour when she heard the front door open .

She could smell vader before she could see him . And that smell just happened to be rich with candy .

She proceeded to get up from her bed and bolt out of her bedroom to where he was standing .He still wore the cloak . But she didn't care about that , for in his arms was a huge amount of candy .

She slowly walked up to him . Her nose sniffing at everything in his arms .

" ill take this into your room for you " He said as he walked by her . she proceded to follow him like a hungry animal as he placed it onto her bed .

" There you go . all yours " Was all he said before she cascaded into her bed of candy .

Vader chuckled before leaving the room . Vader had no idea what he had just done . But he would soon find out .

**SOMEWHERE ABOVE KUOH**

A portal of light opened in the skies above kuoh .

Gabriel stepped out with her wings spread as she looked around.

" I will find you . You don't have to suffer any more " She said before descending to the streets .

The search had now begun . And she would die before failing .


	8. The story

I'm so sorry for not updating this story in such a long time , I've had alot if shit going on with my learning and a few more personal things . I'll be posting a new update over the next three to four days . Again , Sorry for not updating in such a long time


	9. Vaders school day

Anakin woke up with a groan , Having changed out of his coat the night before . He sat up in his bed before hoping onto the floor .

" Another day " Anakin said as he got changed into his uniform and walked out into the living room .

Koneko was sitting on the couch watching TV and eating some of the candy he had gotten her last night .

" Enjoying yourself " Anakin asked as he made his way to the kitchen counter where his Mum had made breakfast . All Koneko did in responce was nod as she ate .

" Good morning sweetie " Jane said as she walked by him .

" Goodmorning mum , Thank you for breakfast " Anakin said before sitting down and eating him pancakes .

" No problem darling " Jane responded before going and doing the laundry .

Anakin finished his breakfast and got his pack ready .

" Come on koneko , We have to go " Anakin said as he walked out the front door , Soon followed by Koneko as she quickly caught up to him .

**KUOH ACADENY**

Anakin and Koneko walked side by side , Koneko munching on her sweats while Anakin ignored the looks he was receiving .

" Hey Anakin " Issei greeted as he walked up behind Vader , Which caused Vader to sigh in responce .

" What do you want pervert " Anakin asked , Not wanting to converse with the boy .

" I was wandering if you wanted to join me and my friends at lunch today " Issei asked , Making Koneko stop eating her sweats .

" And what would that be " Anakin asked although he had a sneaking suspicion of what it was .

" We wewere going to check on the Kendo club when they chang ... " Issei was going to finish his sentence but was stopped when he recieved his usual slap on the back of the head , With just alittle bit more force than usual .

" No ... I'd rather continue to be allowed to practice , Though I won't stop you . I have a good feeling of what they'll do when they find you so have fun " Anakin said before turning and heading for class .

He was about to walk into the door of his class when the Gremory seal activated meaning he was being summoned by Rias ' _Godammit _' Anakin thought .

**THE OCCULT RESEARCH CLUBROOM **

Anakin sighed as he walked through the doors and into the room .

" You called " Anakin stated as he sat down .

" Yes I did . I'd like to discuss a few things with you " Rias said from her seat at her desk .

" Go ahead , It's not like I have anytjing better to do " Anakin said sarcastically im responce .

" Alright then . First of all , Is it true you knew Koneko was watching you " Rias asked , Having been imformed of what Vader told the small girl .

" I have known about all the Devils and Fallen in the area for a great amount of time now . I've also known about the energy being released by Issei's right arm , Whether it be a sacred gear or unnatural amount if use " Anakin said, Not being able to hold back a snide remark about Issei .

" Why didn't you do anything about it " Rias asked ignoring the remark .

" I didn't see what the point would ve about interfering , I didn't and still don't care to some degree about what happens to you or most of those around me " Anakin responded catching Rias off guard .

" So you wouldn't defend your master in her time of need" Rias asked making Vader chuckle .

" Gremory ... I murdered my last master " Vader said as he kept chuckling to himself .

" Y...You did what " Rias asked .

" He did something I didn't agree with , So I through him down a reactor shaft and he was killed in the process " Vader said nonchalantly _._

' _He's dangerous _' Rias though as she pondered he next question .

" I take that as a compliment . Here I'll finish your questions for you . No I will not tell you how much power I have , You'll have to find out on your own . I will not tell you my past either . I might help you with your marriage issue only because it looks like he is an asshole and I disagree with the whole thing . Questioning done , I'll be on my way now " Vader said before getting up and leaving the room and a clearly shocked Rias as she leant back into her chair .

**VADERS CLASSROOM . **

" Sorry fpr being late , I had club issues " Anakin said as he walked to his seat at the back of the classroom .

Class continued on as usual as Vader looked through the windows overlooking the school grounds .

' _Why do I even have to go to school . I'd rather have to listen to Sidious spew orders from his ass right now ' Vader thought as he got border and border . _

' _Ohh great , Hyoudous looking at me _' Vader thought . " What do you want "

" Why don't you try making friends " Issei asked nervously , He still had a phantom pain in the back of his head .

" It is unnecessary and pointless for me to do so " Vader responded without looking at Issei .

" How is it pointless to make friends , Maybe you'll stop having such a stick up your ass " Issei said as the room got colder around them to the point he could see his breath .

" I am warning you Hyoudou , Keep annoying me and I'll kill you in front of everyone " Vader said as his eyes flickered from blue to yellow and back to blue .

Issei slowly stood away from Anakin as he took a seat back in his place , The room returning to its regular temperature in the process .

**WITH GABRIEL**

She had been looking for the Vader the whole night , Absolutely everywhere , She checked side streets , Alleyways , She even checked bins occasionally.

She was about to give up when she felt his familiar presence settle over the area , It appeared he was annoyed due to it being cold .

This gave her a fair Idea of where he was before it disappeared a few seconds later as she walked along the walkway in the direction he was felt .

**ORC CLUBROOM WITH RIAS , AKENO , KONEKO AND KIBA **

Everyone in the room perked up when the temperature dropped around them .

" What was that " Rias asked as she looked around .

" Anakin " Koneko said as she munched on her food .

" Okay , And why " Rias asked , Apparently Koneko knew more than she thought .

" I'd say the perv annoyed him , He seems to be able to do it by accident " Koneko said as she finished a packet and went through her bag for more .

Rias sighed as she leaned back , What Vader had told her set her on edge .

**HOURS LATER**

Anakin made his way to the ORC Clubroom after the bell had rung . He had made sure to avoid Issei like the plague as he left the room .

Anakin walked though the door to the room for the second time that day and took his place next to Koneko , Sighing and leaning back into the chair before taking a piece of candy from the bag she brought and eating it himself .

This action shocked the rest of the peerage as Koneko made no moves to punish him and didn't seem bothered at all .

" Sorry I'm late " Issei said being completely puffed , He had been held up by his two perverted friends .

" Shut up Hyoudou and sit down , Your voice is annoying me right now " Vader said as Koneko nodded in agreement .

Issei shut up and sat down , Not wanting the room to freeze because of Mr grumpy .

Rias chuckled to her self before standing infront of her peerage .

" Okay today I'd like to show you how the Evil Pieces inside of you work , We have a stray being reported nearby and are moving to deal with it tonight " Rias said to the peerage as they all nodded except for Vader and Koneko , The former being to happy to eat and the later not caring .

" Get ready to go , We'll be heading out soon " Rias said as she went to go have a shower , Issei's eyes following the girl as she started removing her top , Only to be met with one of Vaders books to the side of the head as he hit the ground .

" Stop it perv or I'll remove what makes you feel good " Vader said as he placed his foot just above Issei's groin .

" I'm sorry , I'm sorry , I'm sorry " Issei shouted in fear .

" You had better be you perve " Vader said before sitting back down , Koneko grabbimg his hand and placing it on her head so he could rub it .

Vader didn't care in the slightest so he started rubbing her head as she ate .

' _I just hope this can hurry up , The perv is pissing me off _' Vader thought as he looked at the boy again .

**CHAPTER COMPLETE**

**I'M AWARE THIS IS A QUICK CHAPTER . I'LL BE DOING LONGER ONES WHEN I HAVE TIME TO DO SO . **

**NEXT CHAPTER = GREMORY VS STRAY **


	10. Stray devils

" Stray devils start out as devil servants , You mean like we are " Issei asked as they appeared in a red teleportation circle.

" No not exactly , Once in a while a devils rebels and kills its master to gain freedom , Then they become strays " Kiba explained to Issei's question .

" According to the reports , The stray has been luring people into that abandoned warehouse and eating them " Akeno said without any outward reaction .

" Gross " Issei stated as Vader shoved past him in annoyance .

" This one should be easy , Just find the beast and kill it " Akeno continued .

" Monsters are pure evil , They don't care about anything other than their own selfish desires " Kiba said as they kept walking .

' Not true ' Anakin thought to himself as he walked behind the group .

" And that always ends in ugliness " Kiba finished .

' That one is true ' Anakin thought as he subconsciously touched his face .

" Issei , Anakin are you familiar with the game of chess " Rias asked as they entered the waarehouse .

" Somewhat " Anakin stated in a short responce .

" Yea sort of , I've played it but I totally suck " Issei responded.

" As the master I'm the king my empress is the Queen . My cavalier is the knights , My tank the rook . My clergyman the bishop and my foot men the pawn , Devil's of nobility grant the characteristics of these peices to each one of their servants " Rias said as they came to a stop .

" That sounds kick A " Issei said as he looked around .

Anakin stood silently as he listened to what she was saying before losing interest as he heard Issei's voice .

" We have a special name for them , We call them evil peices " Rias said .

" Sorry but why are you telling me this " Issei said in his oblivious manner .

" Fucking Idiot " Anakin mumbled .

" I want you to watch and learn , Pay close attention as my devil's do battle here tonight " Rias responded .

" Ohh okay " Issei said .

" It's here " Koneko said from beside Anakin .

" Over there " Anakin pointed as his senses picked up on movement .

" What could that fowl fical smell be , Hmm something smells delicious as well , I wander if it tastes sweet or bitter " A voice said as a black haired topless woman rounded the corner .

" I see boobies " Issei said shamelessly as Anakin moved behind him .

' _Kill him . NO DON'T DO IT . Do it now , you know you want to_ ' Vader argued with the pros and cons of killing Issei as he sparked electricity inbetween his index finger and thumb before poking the boy on the back of the head , Making him jolt in fright .

" Shut it perve " Anakin said as Issei's hair stood straight .

" Viser you wretch , You betrayed your master and ran away to fullfill the lustful wants and desires that have consumed you , Your sins are worthy of a thousand hells . In the name of the great marquee of Gremory, Begone or meet your death " Rias drooled on .

" Oh give it a rest you slut , You always have had it in for me , You're just jealous because your breasts will never be as luscious as these " Viser said as she fondled herself .

" This is your final warning , Return to your master now " Rias said as she got into a defensive position.

" Woah this is a stray devil , She looks like a latenight softcore cable star " Issei said with a lecherous face as he was smacked on the back of the head .

" What did I tell you perve " Anakin said as his eyes started changing colour from blue to yellow and the rooms temperature dropped , Making Issei start to shake , remembering Anakins words when he layed on the ground .

" Let me show you what I'm made of darling " Viser said as she revealed the rest of her body .

" You see what I mean , When I said it ends in ugliness , I wasn't joking " Kiba said as he readjusted his coat to warm himself .

" She's got a really nice rack though , What a waste ... I'M SORRY , I'M SORRY , I'M SORRY . I COULDN'T HELP IT " Issei said as Vader picked him up by the color of his shirt .

" Don't care " Vader said as he tossed him at the wall , Making Issei impact it , A webbed crater forming " Now shut it or I'll do it again " Vader said as he turned back to Viser preparing a spell to shoot from her nipples .

Rias ran and knocked the still limping Issei to the side as a Yellow beam struck where he stood , Koneko sprinted around the warehouse .

" Please be careful , KIBA " Rias stated as Kiba made a sword .

" He just vanished " Issei said .

" No he didn't , He's just moving fast , In this game he is my knight , His attribute is his speed and his ultimate weapon is his sword " Rias explained as Kiba removed Visers second pair of Arms making her scream .

" KONEKO WATCH OUT " Issei yelled as Viser lunged at her . A second mout appearing on Viser stomach before eating the girl .

" It's alright " Rias said confidently as Visers stomach was opened due to Koneko's strength .

" In the game she is my rook , Her attribute is simple , She has unparalleled strength , That won't even put a dent in her " Rias said as she watched the battle unfold .

" See you on the flipside " Koneko said as she turned and punched Viser , Shattering the monsters teeth , Launching the monster at the wall .

' _Mental note to self , Do not piss her off _' Issei thought .

" Akeno " Rias stated .

" Ohh is it my turn , So exciting , I so love this game Hmhmhm " Akeno said as she walked up to Viser with a smile .

" LOOK OUT " Issei yelled as he punched a claw sent to Rias away , Inadvertently making it's trajectory Vader .

" For fuck sake " Vader said as he froze the limb in mid air before dragging Visers whole body through the warehouse , Using the force to batter her around , Destroying the walls with her body .

He dropped her to the ground before he rose his right hand and blasted the monster with red lightning , Making Viser scream as her Skin melted wherever the ligtning struck .

" Begone you godamn annoyance " Vader said as he dragged viser into the air , Crushing her neck with the force as he closed his left hand before her body started crumbling in on itself until it exploded in a spray of blood and intestines.

" Good ridens , She was almost as annoying as the pervert " Vader said as he turned to the group , The front of his body coated in blood .

The others stood to the side with various reactions .

Kiba looked from Vader to where Viser was as he tried to add up what happened .

Koneko held her nose as the smell of Bile reached her .

Rias looked shocked , Not planning on having Vader end it , She had wanted to show her power .

Issei looked haunted as the boy imagined what Vader would do to him , Curtosy of Vader implanting certain things in his mind .

Akeno however looked like she was having a very very good time as she trembled in her place as she licked her lips .

" Can we go now . I don't neccisarily like smelling like a slaughter house " Anakin said as he walked to the exit.

" Uhh sure " Rias said as she and the others started following Vader through the exit .

" Feel free to have the night off , We'll continue this in the morning " Rias said as she was obviously thinking of what happened .

" Thank fuck , I need to get changed , Come Koneko , Let's go home " Vader said as he and Koneko started walking in the direction of their home .

" Buchou ... What was that " Issei asked as he walked to her side .

" I think that was the reason why you should heed his warnings " Akeno said from beside him as she shifted from her panties feeling abit moist .

" Indeed , I think I'll have to talk to him later , Again " Rias said as she and Akeno dissapeared in teleportation circles , Leaving Issei on his own to walk home .

**VADERS RESIDENCE**

Vader sighed to himself as he opened the door to his home and went straight to the bathroom after getting a spare change of clothes .

Koneko B-lined it for her stash of Sweets hidden behind the TV before sitting on the couch and munching on her sweets .

**10 MINUTES LATER**

Vader came out of the shower wearing his usual black garments , his hair hanging beside his head as he tossed his towel into his room before laying on the couch .

" Atleast the perv isn't here " Vader mumbled as Koneko looked at him for a moment before digging back into her stash .

Vader mood however soon dampened as the masters sigil activated on his skin .

" Every ... FUCKING ... night " Vader said as his eyebrow twitched , making the rooms temperature lower .

Without another word vader stood and stormed put of the house closely followed by koneko .

**BACK AT KUOH - 30 MINUTES LATER**

' _somethings wrong _' Vader thought as he looked out of the second story window .

After Issei had left to partake in contracts , Which vader had adamantly refused to fulfill .

" Aren't you going to listen to buchou " Kiba asked as he stood behind vader .

" No ... I have no interests in taking orders from an arrogant child such as herself " Vader replied as he turned his head to the side to look at kiba .

" You should be honored to be here , she allowed you to be part of her peerage , show some respect " Kiba growled out at the boy infront of him .

" Arrogant fool , you know nothing , you follow a child who has no knowledge of leading and shows little care about the process of being a true leader , you are a blind child " Vader retorted as he turned fully to face kiba .

" Buchou , Issei's in trouble " Akeno said as she interrupted their argument .

" Then we must help him at once " Rias said as she opened up a teleportation circle .

" Can't we just let the fool die " Vader said without any care .

" No , He is a member of my peerage , it is my duty as a king to help him " Rias responded as she stepped through followed by everyone else including an irate vader .

**WITH ISSEI**

" LET'S SEE HOW MANY PEICES OF MEAT I CAN CHOP YOU INTO " A man named freed selzen yelled at Issei as he weilded at light sword about to slice issei into peices .

Falling back onto a knee , Issei scrambled back as freed leapt at him .

Freed however was stopped mid air as a red barrier appeared between the two .

" WHAT THE HELL IS THAT " Issei yelled as he stared wide eyed at the magic circle which opened as kiba came through the teleportation circle and locked swords with freed .

At that moment Akeno came through the magic circle with a smile on her face followed by rias and koneko .

And finally vader stepped through .

" Godammit he isn't dead " Vader mumbled as he saw Issei , However his attention was drawn to freed as he watched kiba separate from Freed .

" YOU WANT ME DEAD " Issei yelled at vader after catching what vader said .

" Yes ... yes I do want you dead , Is that a problem " Vader replied as he glared at the boy behind him .

" YES IT'S A PROBLEM YOU JERK " Issei yelled in responce .

" What was that " Vader asked as he sent a glare to Issei .

" NOTHING " Issei yelled as he felt malicious intent from vader before scrambling away .

" That's what I thought " Vader said as he turned back to see Rias use her PoD and try to strike Freed .

Freed leapt to the side and spotted Issei before leaping at the boy .

Vader spotting what was about to happen , swung his arm out and closelined freed into the ground as the man comically rounded around Vaders outstretched limb .

" That's reserved for me trash " Vader said harshly as he kicked freed into the corner of the room .

" You son of a bitch , you're gonna fucking die you shitty devils " Freed said as the devils felt the presence's of the fallen angels approach .

Vader glared into the sky as he felt their presences .

" We have to leave " Rias said as another teleportation circle opened .

" WHAT , I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT ASIA " Issei yelled as he tried making a run for asia .

" It's okay Issei , I'm thankful I made a friend like you " Asia said sadly as tears rolled down her cheeks .

With a sigh , As Issei made it past Vader , The man turned boy grabbed Issei by the back of the head before slamming him down on the ground .

" Sleep " Vader said as Issei all but lost consciousness .

As Vader looked at freed , He grabbed Issei by the back of his collar before tossing the boy through the portal without any remorse .

" Well are we leaving or not " Vader said tonelessly before the others nodded and stepped through , albeit with a frown from rias .

With the others gone Vader turned to freed once more .

" Tell raynare to be expecting a visit from me ... soon " Vader said before looking at asia , without a care in the world he tirned around and left through the portal to Kuoh Academy.

**I'LL BE UPDATING THIS ALOT MORE OFTEN NOW THAT I CAN ACCESS THE WEBSITE AGAIN .**

**I WILL ALSO BE GOING OVER THE PAST CHAPTERS TO FIX MY MISTAKES ALONG WITH THIS ONE **


End file.
